Millia Rage
Milia Rage (ミリア レイジ, Miria Reiji) is a playable character in Guilty Gear series. She fights with the skills of an assassin, using her magical hair as a weapon. Biography Born of Russian descent, Millia lost both of her parents at an early age. It's unknown at what age, due to her relationship later with Zato, but at some point she was forced into joining the Assassin's Guild. She didnt want to be an assassin, and tried to kill herself several times, each ending in failure. The sixth Forbidden Beast (A.K.A. Forbidden Magics), Angra was placed in her body, specifically her hair, though she was an unwilling participant in this practice. Zato-1 willingly allowed the Post-War Administration Bureau to implant, the Fifth Forbidden Magic, "Shokusei Kagejin", by sacrificing his sense of sight. Millia and Zato-1 eventually started a complicated relationship; In Zato's case, it’s less about “love” and more about “obsession” with her as an ideal Assassin. Though in part Zato is physically attracted to her, the feelings she had for him, though present, were forced under a great deal of duress and stress. He only valued her as an Assassin, not as a woman, or a lover, though to some extent he had feelings for her he could not admit to having in his role as Leader. The Legacy of Milia Rage *''Guilty Gear (1998-2009)'' **''Guilty Gear Club (2006)'' **''Guilty Gear RoA (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit 2 (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Appearance Millia has long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes with dark eyelashes. Millia's typical outfit consists of a white blouse with light blue hemlines and a collar that covers the whole of her neck; there are also two straps that run across her collar bone right above her breasts. She also wears padded arms and whole length gloves. She also wears light blue headband across her forehead and her legs are also bare. Millia's hair in the in game stance is seen tied in a ponytail, but given its properties, it changes shape frequently, from cut short to very lengthy. Personality Millia is a complex character, who was molded by her past as an assassin and her relationship with Zato-1. She's elegant, feminine and very lady-like in manner, but does not hesitate to fight when necessary. Despite this, she is a kind person under her cold exterior, especially to children, since she was an orphan. Even when she was an assassin, Millia shows this by refusing to kill a 2 year old king of Calronia, which led her to leave the Assassin's Guild and betray her lover Zato-1. Because of Zato's manipulation of her feelings, she is now very untrusting, particularly to men, as shown by her battle quotes. She appears as a lonely and detached individual, living alone and refusing help from anybody. At one point, she was even obsessed in killing Zato-1 to settle her past. Even so, she has a positive outlook in life and is emotionally strong, wanting to move forward despite her past. She is also a deep thinker contemplating about her life in many instances. Despite isolating herself from people, her interaction with her admirer implies that she secretly wishes for affection, but is just afraid to form new relationships. Theme Song Milia's theme is "Writhe In Pain" from Guilty Gear. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Milia_Rage.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Millia_Rage_GGXrd_portriat.png|Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Russia Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Assassin's Guild Members Category:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Characters Category:Guilty Gear XX Characters Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Guilty Gear X Characters Category:Assassins